


Yohane's Little Demon

by instantcurry



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Transformation, a happy ending though, also, is this considered light angst? i dunno, ruby is one tough cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instantcurry/pseuds/instantcurry
Summary: Yoshiko learns more about her new girlfriend.





	Yohane's Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshiko loves Ruby regardless of her being an abysmal entity.

"S-Since Yoshiko is doing her best to be Yoshiko more, maybe Ruby should be Ruby more..."

"Eh?" Yoshiko looked down at Ruby, who had her knees brought up to her chest.

Ruby just pushed herself farther up against the classroom wall, her back flush against the concrete. She was worried; which made Yohsiko worried.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"You mean me not using my fallen angel shtick around you?" Yoshiko prodded, joining Ruby on the floor.

Ruby nodded. "Honesty comes first and foremost in every relationship. And... Ruby doesn't think she's been quite honest with you so far..."

Yoshiko turned to Ruby, thinking that she was just imitating her sister and expecting her to burst into giggles. Ruby, however, wasn't smiling at all. She was serious about being dishonest?

"Hold on, we just started dating-" Yoshiko looked at the clock on the wall "- fifteen minutes ago, and you've already been dishonest?"

Ruby squirmed, hands trembling, eyes glossy from the already forming tears.

Yoshiko let out a panicked yelp, mind racing to think of a way to calm the girl down. Dia would absolutely, definitely break her legs and leave her in a ditch if she found out Yohsiko made her younger sister cry just after they started going out.

"Come on... I-It can't be that bad, right? Right? A-And even if it is, Yoha- I mean, I'll still forgive my-"

Ruby shook her head, interrupting, "It _is_ that bad..."

Clearing her throat, she scrambled for something to say. "T-This sin you have committed, it surely can't compare to what the fallen an-"

"You know that you can be Yohane around me, that Ruby's comfortable around both Yohane and Yoshiko.

Even so, you choose to be not to be Yohane you're alone with me, even if you don't feel comfortable.

Yoshiko chose to be her true self around Ruby, even when she didn't feel at ease... That's why... that's why Ruby wants to be her true self with Yoshiko too, even when she's uneasy about it."

Ruby looked up at Yoshiko, her hands balling up even tighter. Thunder rumbled again, closer this time.

Yoshiko was dumbfounded, unsure if it was caused by the girl's speech or the raw determination emitting from her.

She licked her dry lips. "Then, go ahead."

"Promise you won't be afraid."

"There isn't a need for me to be, little demon."

Ruby stood up almost immediately. Storm clouds rolled in, shrouding the classroom in darkness.

A piercing crack, followed by another, and another. They were the sounds of bones breaking, Yoshiko knew. She broke one too many jumping off of trees in her childhood.

Soon the rain started to fall, the pitter-patters on the window glass drowning out most of the snapping. By the time Yoshiko grew accustomed to the low light, Ruby's body had begun transforming into an unrecognizable figure.

Yoshiko couldn't help but gape.

Strangled, gurgling noises escaped from her, her maw reshaping, expanding to accommodate more teeth than she would need. Her arms shrunk into the mass of flesh, reappearing as two pairs of shorter, thicker appendages. Her legs snapped, their limp bodies fusing and morphing into stout tail, and snapped back into place. The pair of appendages at her hips splayed out on the floor, allowing the creature - no, Ruby - keep her balance.

All the excess mass gathered at what used to be her torso, bones and joints cracking back into place, giving Ruby a solid form.

Ruby's now hulking figure towered over Yoshiko. It was too dark to see much of her new body, but the periodic flashes of lightning from the storm outside gave Yoshiko a clear picture of what she would look like in a brighter setting. A protruding lower jaw holding rows and rows of needle-sharp teeth; round, scarlet scales glossy from a liquid that oozed out from under them; and piercing bioluminescent green eyes.

She would have found her threatening if not for Ruby nervously shifting around, bowing her head low to look at the ground.

After a pregnant pause, Ruby spoke up in a voice that was distinctively Ruby, albeit disembodied.

"This was a bad idea. I... I probably changed your impression of me..."

Yoshiko closed her gaping mouth, piecing the right words to say.

"Well, it did change. Just... in a positive way. Besides, you're still Ruby."

Ruby looked up, fixing her glowing green eyes on the girl's face, tension leaving her body.

"... Can I still call you my little demon?"

Giggles resounded around the classroom. "Of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshiko, touching Ruby's teeth: Ow ouch it's very painful
> 
> Also if anyone makes fun of Ruby her big scary sister who is a penguin will slap them.


End file.
